jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.08
'''Episode 8' is the eighth and final episode of Jamestown Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by David Moore, and premiered on SKY 1 on June 23, 2017. Synopsis Jocelyn's fate is sealed as Temperance receives a letter from England. Redwick strikes a covert deal that will change Jamestown forever. Season finale. Plot Jocelyn Castell witnesses as Temperance Yeardley collects her letters from a ship that just arrived from England. Among them comes one from her cousin in Oxfordshire with revelations of Jocelyn’s past. Sir George Yeardley informs Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick that a General Assembly of Burgesses is to be created in Jamestown due to orders from Virginia Company. Farlow and Redwick are not pleased with the news but the governor urges them to rest assured. Verity Rutter becomes distressed while observing more women arriving to Jamestown. She eventually tells Meredith Rutter they are not married. Alice Sharrow watches as Silas and Pepper Sharrow help Henry to his feet and drag him into their cabin. Back in town, Jocelyn reveals to Christopher Priestley that Temperance already has the letter from her cousin. Christopher urges her to tell the truth. Farlow tries to meddle into the situation but Jocelyn dismisses him by implying his homosexuality. At home, Lady Yeardley opens the letter and reads it quickly. Meredith tracks down Reverend Whitaker at the church and tries to confirm if he and Verity are married or not. The Reverend doesn’t mind him and is overjoyed for receiving news he’s to return to England. He eventually lets it slip that Rutter is not married. At the Sharrow plantation, Silas tries to explain why he has to take care of Henry. Alice claims she does understand but doesn’t feel safe with him so close and confesses the memory of the rape still haunts her. Edgar Massinger arrives and informs Silas he’s to ruin his business by selling his own tobacco at a price so low no dealer would accept to pay any higher or lower. Verity confesses to Meredith that she never felt like home anywhere but, oddly, she feels comfortable in the mud pit that is Jamestown. Outside of the town, Jocelyn and Mercy stare at the gallows. Mercy tells her mistress about the hanging executions she witnessed. Jocelyn fears she’ll face such experience in the future. Governor Yeardley gathers the townsfolk and informs them about the upcoming assembly. He explains that two men from each plantation will form a house to pass law. James Read burns the bell he made for Alice and tells her he intends on buying a wife to come on the next ship. He promises he will always be of assistance to Alice and Silas if they need their help. .]] Jocelyn and Mercy head to the tavern and drink fiercely with Meredith while Verity watches the door. She spots Redwick approaching and Jocelyn begins talking about killing a man back home. Verity quickly escorts both Jocelyn and Mercy to the bedroom and urges them to remain silent. She asks Mercy to go and fetch Alice. Samuel Castell visits the governor’s house and exposes proof of Redwick and Farlow’s corruption to benefit not only themselves but also Massinger. Yeardley asks Samuel to leave it to him for he’ll care of the matter. Mercy runs into Farlow on the streets and he notices she has been drinking. He becomes suspicious when he overhears Samuel and Christopher looking for Jocelyn and heads towards the tavern. Pepper finds Mercy dancing in the Sharrow farm and asks what she’s doing there. A visibly drunk Mercy flirts with Pepper and passes out while trying to kiss him. He covers her with a blanket. Redwick and Farlow chat with Massinger about a Dutch ship with more than twenty slaves. They all seem pleased with acquire them. The next day, Alice tells Silas they should impose a law to set fixed prices for the tobacco for this would stop Massinger from ruining their business. Silas agrees to try. On the meantime, Mercy awakes and tells Alice that Verity called for her. Redwick visits James Read and commissions loads of chains but doesn’t tell him for what purpose. Read quickly realizes it’s to chain men. Alice arrives at the tavern and Verity reveals that Jocelyn has been talking all night about killing a man back in England. Jocelyn reveals to Alice that Lady Yeardley received the letter. Alice agrees to speak to Temperance on her behalf. Alice heads towards the governor’s house and pleas with Temperance. She tells Lady Yeardley about Jocelyn’s crime and why she committed it. Temperance eventually reveals that the letter from her cousin revealed nothing more than that Jocelyn had her heart broken by a rogue. Alice visits the Castell’s household and asks Mercy to tell Jocelyn her chat with Lady Yeardley didn’t went as expected. Samuel and Christopher meet with Jocelyn at the tavern. Verity comes up with an excuse and pretends that Jocelyn is pregnant. Samuel is rejoiced. Yeardley visits James Read and asks him about the chains. The blacksmith says that Redwick hasn’t ordered any shackles yet. Back at the Castells household, Christopher examines Jocelyn. She tells him about her troubles. Samuel enters and they decide to keep the pregnancy rumor intact. At the Sharrow plantation, Silas informs Alice that the other farmers will not support his petition for they fear Massinger. Verity speaks with Meredith that night and confesses he loved him when he told her about her late wife and child. Yeardley speaks to Redwick and Farlow about the slaves and wonders why he wasn’t offered any. The men speak rudely about Temperance while she listens. Yeardley presents them with proof of their corruption and states he owes them now. Lady Yeardley grabs her Bible and heads towards the Castells house. She talks to Jocelyn and apologizes to her. She also gives her the letter. The following day, Massinger goes to the Sharrow plantation and threatens Silas with a dagger for he discovered that he has been talking with other farmers. Alice rushes inside and asks for Henry help reminding him that his brothers need him. Henry heads outside and threatens to kill Massinger if he ever sets foot on Sharrow land ever again. Back in town, Samuel talks about Redwick and Farlow’s corruption with the governor. Yeardley assures him they have been punished and will hang if they don’t follow his orders. Jocelyn arrives and tells Samuel that the pregnancy was a mistake. Henry travels into town and rallies the other farmers to support the Sharrow petition at the Assembly of Burgesses. During the assembly, the price of tobacco is fixed. The Sharrows return to their farm and harvest their tobacco. James Read travels with Massinger, Redwick and Farlow. Silas shows Henry his land and insists his debt has been paid. The townsfolk dance and enjoy themselves. Alice tells Silas she’s pregnant. However, the gathering falls silent when Massinger passes by with his new African slaves. James Read follows them and seems displeased with his new task. Gallery Jocelyngallows.png Alices1ep8.png Sny2957a.jpg 19428828_1712378275731580_8496776966098124800_n.jpg 150240.custom.jpg 8.jpg JXgt0SY6aPzYKtK0UKqiJdOvIja.jpg samueljocelyns1ep8.png Events * Gallows Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger External Links * "Episode 8" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale